


Ssamja and Heemi sitting in a Tree...

by LolipopLol



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopLol/pseuds/LolipopLol
Summary: Everyone on Knowing Bros ships Heechul and Kyunghoon, they were made for each other and they should get together. But they have been together, and for almost a year already. Kyunghoon is very shy and is nervous about coming out to his friends while Heechul has wanted to for a while. They decide to set the date tell their friends but Kyunghoon is having second thoughts.





	Ssamja and Heemi sitting in a Tree...

"Kyungie, we're late, let's go!" Heechul shouts.  
Kyunghoon is very nervous. He and Heechul were about to head to the studio for a meeting. The meeting was about marketing, but they'd decided that afterwards they would come out to their friends and mangers. Kyunghoon was having second thoughts, what if the other members wouldn't accept them? He had the tendency to fret about the worst case scenario.  
"Kyungie, did you hear me?" Heechul walks into their room and sits next to him and the bed. "What's wrong?" Heechul asks gently.  
"I'm rather nervous, Hyung."  
"Well don't be! We'll finally be able to make out whenever we want!" That got a laugh from Kyunghoon. Heechul always knew what to say to make him feel better. God he loved this man.  
"Okay, Hyung! Go ahead and head to the car, I'll be down in a minute."  
"Okay. But really, everything will be okay, don't worry."

By the time they'd gotten to the meeting, Heechul and Kyunghoon were 20 minutes late.  
"Ya, where have you guys been?" Hodong shouted. Kyunghoon flinched and reached for Heechul's arm.  
"Just getting my beauty sleep," Heechul replied smoothly, guiding the two of them to the last two seats.

The meeting went by fast, business was never Kyunghoon's forte. He started to stare off into space, not paying attention to what was being said. Suddenly, the meeting was being wrapped up, and Heechul stood up fast, asking everyone to sit down again. The other men did as they were asked, looking at Heechul questioningly. Oh no, it's happening. Kyunghoon began to sweat, his heart speeding up rapidly.  
"Kyunghoon-ah, do you what's going on?" Hodong asked him, eyebrows raised. Kyunghoon nodded and looked up at Heechul, feeling a little bit betrayed.  
"Hyungs," Heechul starts, grabbing Kyunghoon's hand. "We have something very important to tell you guys." Kyunghoon feels his eyes watering. He prayed that they would still accept them.  
"I am gay," Heechul states plainly. His eyes also a bit watery.  
"I am too," Kyunghoon practically whispers. One hand is in a death grip on Heechul's hand, the other in a tight fist, so tight it almost breaks skin.  
"And we have been dating for almost a year already," Heechul finishes, wrapping another hand around their intertwined fingers.  
The silence stretch unbearably slow for Kyunghoon and he begins to cry. A slow trickle turns into sobs quickly and Heechul immediately envelopes Kyunghoon in a hug. The other members of Knowing Bros are quick to join in saying how they'd known it for a while with the way they'd looked at each other. Kyunghoon is relieved, but still feels the need to cry, to release the stress of having kept this within him for so long.  
"Kyungie please stop crying. It's ok they still love you like they did before. Nothings changed," Heechul is worried now. He had no idea that Kyunghoon would react like this.  
"I'm sorry, Hyung. I'm just relieved, that's all," Kyunghoon tells Heechul between tears and hiccups. "I've been so worried all this time."  
"Why were you worried?" Soogeun asks. "You're still who you were before."  
"You're still my son," Janghoon jokes.  
"You're still perverted sometimes," Hodong teases.  
"You're still good at elephant spins," Youngchul says. "But watch out, I've been practicing."  
"You're still going to make hilarious jokes," Sangmin comforts.  
"You're still an amazing boyfriend," Heechul praises, with an emphasis on 'boyfriend'. 

Later that night, when the members were wrapping up a celebratory dinner, Heechul and Kyunghoon slipped out after saying goodbye real fast. Soogeun had begun to tease them, "Ssamja and Heemi sitting in a tree.." They walked quickly until they reached the park. They sat on a bench in silence for a while until Kyunghoon slowly turned his head to Heechul.  
"Can we kiss?" he asks quietly.  
"Hmm, let me think about it," Heechul says teasingly. He then leans over and kisses Kyunghoon deeply. The two spend the rest of the night together, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
